


Sandstorms Mean Fuckstorms

by vanityaffair



Series: Like A Thief In The Night,I'll Take Anything But Some Dick [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, On the Run, Pretty Good Right?, Sandstorm - Freeform, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a thief on the run doesn't mean you can't have any fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorms Mean Fuckstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote the story Desert Fucks I should make it a series hmm?

This blows... _literally._

The strong wind blew very hard against my body as sand whipped and brutally abused my clothes as they flapped and moved in the wind.

Being in the Middle Eastern part of the deserts were a fucking pain in the ass but unfortunately I had to go through this way,It was my only way to get to the next city.

My bandana was covering my mouth and nose to prevent sand from getting caught in my nostrils and mouth.The scarf that covered my eyes had eyeholes for me to see but it was too fucking impossible to get through this sandstorm.

Being a thief on the run wasn't quite as easy as it seemed.Stealing at least millions in gold and sliver from several different countries with ease wasn't what it all cut out to be.

I grunted as I forced myself to walk against the violent winds that were trying to force me back but I managed to push through it all.

Then finally I managed to find somewhere I could settle and get out of this sandstorm.

I made my way over to the bushes and I wrapped myself with a black silk blanket that I used to hide myself away from the crowd and blend in with the women.Not much was to be expected from a woman.

"Shit."I cursed.I knew I possible lost my trail because of the sand.The sand whipped and swirled around in the wind and this was what made it fucking impossible to try and move through this place.

Then I heard something through the intensity of the wind and I moved further into the bushings,hiding myself.I didn't want anyone to spot me because every city and country had my face on a 'Wanted:Dead or Alive' poster and practically the whole world wanted my head after I stole the Ambassador's wife diamond ring,Don't ask how just know I did it.

I crouched down and I wrapped myself up with the black blanket and I watched through the bushings and I saw someone struggling to walk through this storm themselves but they didn't look a bit friendly in anyway.

"Damnit.."I heard and I watched as they attempted to walk through this storm and how funny it was to see them try,I've been around in the Middle East for quite a bit since I fled America after stealing some things from...the...White House.Just..Just don't ask how in the hell I did it,Just say holy fuck balls,How did this guy do that?Through all that security?Yeah..I'm awesome.

I pulled out my curved blade and I chuckled as I rose up to my feet,the storm raging like there was no tomorrow.

But then something whizzed past my head and I immediately ducked back down,I know if something whizzes past your head,It means get the fuck down to the ground.

I heard something getting close and I immediately curled up with the blanket covering me as if I was just a lost blanket.

"Whoever's out there,Show your face!"

Well,by the sounds of that kind of tone,I better just stay down on the ground and try not to get killed.I been down that road where everyone wants to just murder you to death.I came from America,This is nothing new.

The wind whipped and whistled as it blew harder,making me struggle to keep the blanket down but I continued to remain still.Oh how I hated things like this.

I shot up from the ground,feeling something grasp my blanket and I whipped around and someone..big and quite um..tall.

Then I saw a fist coming my way but I instantly dodged it then I dodged another attempt then I grabbed the fist in time and I tilted my head to the side.

This guy here is strong for his caliber but hey,I lived on the wild side for soo long that I'm quite adapted and used to the different kinds of use of fighting and weapons and this guy's choice is fist but hey..That's the first thing I mastered.

I grabbed the other and his green eyes were looking into mine and I chuckled and said loudly over the loud wind,"Big guy...You honestly have no idea who I am."

"I have a real good idea who you are."He said underneath his white mask that covered his nose and mouth and he and I soon engaged into a test of strength match.

I was raised and born on the rough streets of New York before I managed to get out here and become a target for those who I stole from.

Then he kneeded my in the stomach and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I fell back then he was bearing down me in seconds.

I felt that agonyzing pain that I felt many times before and I groaned,"N-Nice way to..uughh...treat a guy."

"You're a criminal."He said glaring down at me and I smirked,slowly moving my hand down towards his pants"Well then,If I'm a criminal..and you a bounty hunter...Shouldn't you be forcing me to hand over the goods?"

"I don't want to hear the trash you have to speak."He retorted then I reached my hand up and I gripped his dick through his pants then I saw his eyes widden and he looked down and I softly began stroking through his pants and I felt it get hard.

"Stop it.."He mumbled out in a lessen commanding tone as I stroked continued to rub him through his pants.

"You must be crazy,It's too big for me to stop."I said lewdly.Many who I stole from usually didn't want me to stop.

He started to rock his hips into my hand,I chuckled then I slipped my hand into his pants,gripping him firmly and tightly in my hand.

I smirked as he panted,sinking his head down in slight defeat due to my skillful hand,"You don't know anything about me,But you're about to find out."

Moments later...

He rocked his hips upward,forcing more of his dick into my mouth and I let it go down my throat and come right back up with ease.Being able to deepthroat a bounty hunter was my devil's delight because some of them were so big,just like this guy.

"Oh fuck..."He groaned out and I closed my eyes as I kept bobbing my head up and down like it was nothing and every time it hit my throat,I would convulse my throat around it to make him gasp and moan.

I was so used to this that no matter the size,I could handle whatever was...was..given to me.

"Aahh...aahh!"He moaned out as he forced my head down and I drinked down his load as I rose up slowly,slurping off his dick then I chuckled,"Now you know me."

He panted under his masking and then I raised to my feet,disappearing into the sandstorm with a special prize.His knife and his gold.

"Hey!!"He shouted as he soon realized that he was just played of his money and his weapon.

I had them in my pouch and I walked through the weakest point of the sandstorm and I wiped my cheek.

I may be on the run,But it doesn't mean that I can't have some fun.


End file.
